


too much

by othernight



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Intersex, Intersex Omegas, Intimacy, Just JJP having married sex tbh, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Penis In Vagina Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Squirting, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othernight/pseuds/othernight
Summary: in his heat, jinyoung sinks into it like a languid cat. he lets jaebeom take care of him in a way that he doesn’t normally, and jaebeom is exalted by the feeling of it.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 18
Kudos: 247





	too much

jaebeom can recall the exact details of this moment from the second it began to the trickling seconds of it’s ending. his hands splay across a toned stomach, fingers digging into the soft, blushing skin. his mouth presses insistently at the nape of jinyoung’s neck, where he smells sweetest. jaebeom woke up half hard in his boxer briefs, pressed against the pillow. it had taken his brain a moment to realize what he was doing before he rolled over and laid on top of jinyoung, who had been sleeping on his stomach. 

they rolled over together, twisting between the sheets, and jinyoung groaned sleepily at him before kicking him away. he’s hard to wake up normally, but the effects of his heat has made him worse. all he wants to do is curl into the comforter with a hot water bottle, painkillers, and sleep for an entire day. in fact, that’s what he _usually_ does in his heats, choosing to hibernate it out. 

jaebeom makes him dinner and forces him to down it with water or a sports drink. sometimes he’ll drag jinyoung into the shower, rubbing comforting hands over the curve of his shoulders, working at the tension that’s built up between his shoulderblades. 

jinyoung is rarely pliant in bed. he likes to roll around more so than jaebeom, dark-eyed and coyly aware of his own effect on jaebeom’s upper level cognitive functions. he likes pressing a hand against jaebeom’s sternum, pushing him down between the pillows, his crooning voice a sweet induction that leads jaebeom into being fuzzy headed. jinyoung likes to reach out and take, his fingers and mouth curious, and jaebeom always lets him. 

but in his heat, jinyoung sinks into it like a languid cat. he lets jaebeom take care of him in a way that he doesn’t normally, and jaebeom is exalted by the feeling of it. 

he’s already hard, far from the half-chub that he’d been working with as he woke up. jinyoung is splaying out now, his head lolling against one shoulder. it’s may, the beginning of a warm summer. their fan clicks every few minutes overhead as it spins. jinyoung breathes in tandem with it. 

his eyelashes shadow against the top of his cheeks, still high with a flush of heat. his shoulders will be pink too. elbows, the edge of his collarbone. the lovely line between his nipples, maybe his knees. jaebeom likes the way jinyoung pinkens in the morning dew.

but the added heat, also, leaves a thin sheen of sweat on jinyoung that causes his white tee to stick to him in some places. he’s opted for a pair of jaebeom’s gym shorts, which have rolled up his thighs; the drawstrings are pulled tight to stay on his waist. 

jaebeom’s eyes flicker toward him for a moment, checking to see if he’s awake. and then he smooths his hands over the distinct line of abs on jinyoung’s belly, pressing his mouth against skin. he inhales. jinyoung smells so sweet when he’s in heat. it’s addicting. jaebeom could lick the salt off of jinyoung’s skin for hours and never get tired. 

it’s not a far reach until he’s curving a finger underneath the hem of his shorts on jinyoung, slipping it over jinyoung’s wide hips. he’s so embarrassed by this, jaebeom remembers, by the way they swell out after the dip of his waist. jaebeom loves them because they’re a part of jinyoung. when he walks, he can sway, and jaebeom will follow it like a panting dog. he feels like that a lot of the time around jinyoung, a beast waiting to be let go by it’s master. 

jinyoung’s hipbones are sensitive. jaebeom presses a kiss to them and jinyoung squirms a little, still asleep, his hand falling across his face. his hair is unattractively spiking up in various places, a tangled mess, day old stubble grown in since he can’t be assed to take care of himself during his heat. he’s hairless elsewhere because he likes it that way. 

jinyoung had once told jaebeom that he liked the feeling of jaebeom’s hands on his bare skin. his legs, running over his thighs, the feeling of jaebeom’s five o clock shadow against his nipples. the thought of it makes jaebeom groan. 

“jinyoungie, you awake?” he tries tepidly, looking up to see if jinyoung is peering back down at him the way he sometimes does, doe eyes staring down with a quirked brown and an expected curl of his mouth. like he’s saying, _are you going to get on with it, or what?_

but jinyoung is still asleep. his mouth is open as he breathes, perfectly plush lips rounded into an ‘o’. 

so jaebeom continues his descent, slipping the shorts off of jinyoung’s legs and throwing them aside. he likes how jinyoung looks like this, a ratty white tee and bare in front of jaebeom. he nudges jinyoung’s thighs aside, working his hands against the toned muscle, before nosing down. he briefly nudges against jinyoung’s cock, before reaching his final destination. 

when jaebeom licks a strip up the slit of jinyoung’s cunt, he shudders, groaning. this is what jolts him awake. jinyoung blinks into consciousness with the feeling of jaebeom between his legs, grinning up at him with his hair in disarray. he’s still catching his breath when he asks, “hyung, what - “ 

“you feeling okay?” 

“mm,” jinyoung sighs, holding an arm over his eyes, the dramatic little shit. jaebeom loves him. “i’m tired. what are you doing?” 

“you smelled nice,” jaebeom admits. “i want to fuck you. take care of you.” 

jinyoung flushes more at that. jaebeom’s mouth, whether it be when he’s using it for words or something else, always has that effect on him, but it’s more pronounced now. he doesn’t make an effort to kick jaebeom off or play his little games. 

“tired,” is what he says instead, pursing his pretty mouth. “you do all the work, then.” 

“yes sir,” jaebeom noses against jinyoung’s cock again. “it would be my pleasure. no hands, baby.” 

“why,” he wheedles, just on the edge of being needy, but jaebeom shakes his head and pushes jinyoung’s hands aside from where they were heading toward his hair. “hyung.” 

“no,” jaebeom tells him gently, his fingers clenching tighter over jinyoung’s thighs. “will you listen to me? listen to your alpha for today? i’ll take care of you well, just like you want. i’ll be gentle.” 

it sets something off in jinyoung, he goes, because jinyoung’s scent gets thicker from where jaebeom is between his thighs. embarrassed, he turns his eyes away. but it wouldn’t be jinyoung if he wasn’t at least a little shit about it, since he exaggeratedly puts his hands beside his head, as if saying _here, is this what you want?_

but it’s exactly what jaebeom wants. 

he begins his cautionary exploration again, licking a strip up the side of jinyoung’s cock. the tip is flushed pink. it’s as long as jaebeom’s hand, thick enough to be satisfying, as he knows from experience. it’s grown a little in jinyoung’s constant state of arousal, pre-cum causing the top to glisten. 

“jinyoungie,” he breathes over it, “you’re so sensitive.” 

“i’m in heat, shut up.” 

“it’s not a bad thing,” jaebeom says. he reaches over to grasp a hand around the base, his thumb flicking up to rub over the slit. jinyoung gasps, then. jaebeom is to focused on his other hand, which moves to press a little against the bottom of jinyoung’s stomach briefly before trailing down to his cunt. while he’s teasing jinyoung’s cock, he doesn’t bother to give jinyoung’s cunt any attention. 

it’s lovely, just like the rest of him, pink and wet and open. he’s leaking a lot, the scent of him heady and strong. jaebeom wants to put his mouth to it, taste that sweetness on his tongue, lap up the honey that drips from jinyoung’s entrance. so he does. he delves down to jinyoung’s slit, pressing butterfly kisses against the skin before pressing another firmer one at his opening. 

jinyoung bucks a little at that, his back arching ever so slightly. jaebeom’s gaze flickers up to see jinyoung’s hands fist tightly into his pillow, as if he’s trying hard not to reach down and thread his hands through jaebeom’s hair. he loves to do that, pull at jaebeom’s scalp and guide him to where he wants to go. jinyoung likes it a little rough, fast and intense, and jaebeom gives him what he wants - but this is what jaebeom wants, right now. 

the first press of his tongue against jinyoung is what he imagines a man dying from thirst must experience when he finds water. jaebeom pushes in, curious and insistent, his tongue curling up against jinyoung. he squeezes the base of jinyoung’s dick, a little extra edge to the build up. he’s so good, like a particularly ripened fruit. forbidden eden, jaebeom thinks, but jesus does he want it so bad. 

jinyoung is usually quiet when they fuck, but that makes his little sounds all the more erotic. when he whimpers because jaebeom is _toomuchtoomuchtoomuch_ , when he moans, when he’s going off the high. 

he pulls away when jinyoung lets out a groan at one hard squeeze of jaebeom’s hand. suddenly he’s clenching around jaebeom’s tongue, spice and honey flooding his tongue. when jaebeom looks up, jinyoung has already come over his fingers. 

he’s breathing hard. jaebeom has an insistent, urgent need to see the flush rising at his chest when jinyoung comes, so he does, pushing up his shirt to his nipples. jinyoung meets his eyes in surprise and jaebeom swoops down to kiss him. jinyoung has to taste himself on jaebeom’s mouth. 

“it’s all over your face,” he says breathily, before delving into a low chuckle. when jaebeom pulls away he wipes a finger over jaebeom’s mouth. “so messy.” 

“mhm,” he hums, reaching down to kiss jinyoung again. if there’s one thing he can do for the rest of his life, it’s this. 

jinyoung snakes a hand down into jaebeom’s boxer briefs, fingers wrapping over the jaebeom’s length. “oh,” he says in surprise, “you’re already - of course you are, hyung.” 

jaebeom pulls away to push the last of his underwear off. jinyoung makes a movement to take his shirt off, but jaebeom moves his hands away. “no, i like it. makes you look demure, it gets me off.” 

“you’re so weird,” jinyoung complains, as if he hasn’t asked jaebeom to do worse to him. as if he doesn’t always indulge in jaebeom’s kinks, always chalking it up to him being a stereotypical alpha even though the both of them know jaebeom isn’t. he’ll dress up as a sexy schoolteacher for jaebeom or put on cat ears just fine, that glimmer of mischievous knowing more of a turn on than anything else. 

jaebeom reaches down to press a finger against jinyoung’s cunt as the other wraps a hand around jaebeom’s length. his fingers are so slender, long, but even then he can’t quite wrap completely around jaebeom’s girth. jaebeom pushes jinyoung’s hand away, because this is about _jinyoung_ , his heat, relief. 

the first entry of jaebeom’s finger in him has jinyoung shuddering a little. 

“you’re so wet,” jaebeom observes, “i didn’t need any lube or spit. but you’re tight, too.” he presses a kiss against jinyoung’s ear. “how are you this tight when i fucked you last night, jinyoung?” 

“guess you’re not big enough for me,” jinyoung says, blinking slow and syrupy. it eggs him on. jinyoung always knows how to egg him on. 

jaebeom presses their foreheads together, pressing another finger inside of him, and jinyoung jerks. “shit, _shit_ ,” he swears, blinking the fogginess from his eye. “oh, shit, hyung - there - “ 

jaebeom removes his fingers entirely, and jinyoung keens, reaching up to dig his nails into jaebeom’s biceps. 

“relax,” he admonishes. he’s enjoying this too much. “spread your legs for me.” 

jinyoung’s expression twitches. he’s always played at disliking it, the way he easily folds beneath jaebeom, always wanting to win at play fights or wrestling. sometimes jaebeom lets him win just to see the look on his face, expectant and domineering. it’s intensely cute. sometimes jinyoung wins for real, and they tumble together in the grass or in bed or wherever they can reach, pulling at each other’s clothes. but jaebeom knows jinyoung likes it, or else he wouldn’t look this expectant, trembling in jaebeom’s hands, waiting. 

his omega shuffles a little, spreading his legs open just as jaebeom asked for. he’s nowhere near ready with only two fingers. jaebeom reaches down to guide his cock, fully hard and pulsing, against jinyoung’s. it’s a little messy but intensely hot in the end. the mushroom head of his dick rubs against the slick spilling from jinyoung’s cunt; he rubs himself with it for a moment before he presses in. 

jaebeom watches, transfixed, at the way jinyoung stretches to swallow in the head of his dick. he’s intensely warm and wet, a vice around jaebeom. jinyoung is trembling more now, his thighs quivering from the effort, head pressed against the pillows. 

“fuck, hyung,” he says unintelligently, “are you - only the head?” 

“you want me to?” 

jinyoung bites his lip, indecisive. and then shake his head no. “all in,” he mumbles. “i can take it.” 

“i’m going slowly,” jaebeom reminds him. “being gentle with you, jinyoungie.” 

and that’s what he does, moving himself in slowly, letting jinyoung’s walls shift to make room for him. this gets jaebeom the most, how jinyoung stretches and makes space for him inside his body, as if welcoming jaebeom in. everything about him is a siren, and jaebeom is a sailor sinking in his sea, drawn in by the welcome curl of jinyoung’s pouting smile. 

“god,” he groans, voice raspy, “oh, god, jaebeom-hyung, _fuck_. why are you so big?” he mumbles something underneath his breath, and then goes, “do they have dick reduction surgery?” 

“don’t think so,” jaebeom says absently, still staring at where they’re connected. the base of his spine hurts from holding this position, all too eager to get a move on. his hindbrain is telling him to move, to chase after that pleasure building in his gut, but he wants to see jinyoung come and come and come, his face pressed against the mattress and away from jaebeom to hide how much he enjoys it. jaebeom will make jinyoung look him in the eye and fuck him right through it. 

“i’m gonna knot you,” jaebeom ends up saying, pressing his thumbs into jinyoung’s hips. his dick, which had softened a little, starts to get hard again. “you on birth control?” 

jinyoung blinks at him, guileless. “no.”

jaebeom levels a sharp look at him. “jinyoung - “ 

he wraps his legs around jaebeom, thighs squeezing against jaebeom’s hips, cunt clenching down. “hyung,” jinyoung slurs, reaching over to place his hands on top of jaebeom’s, “will you just fuck me? why are you talking so mu - _uch ah -_ “ 

so jaebeom fucks him, pulling out until jinyoung’s pussy is kissing the tip of his dick. it’s slick with jinyoung’s wetness; he pushes back in in one smooth motion, angling his hips a little downward. the beginning of their rocking together is insistent and steady, even as jinyoung grows steadily more and more insistent for jaebeom to go faster, his hands reaching up to touch at jaebeom’s nipples, his shoulders, pleading - jaebeom doesn’t give it to him always keeps him edging on the brink of pleasure as he fucks and fucks and fucks into jinyoung slowly. 

because it’s addicting, and jaebeom doesn’t want to stop. but then he slips a little, his hips fucking up into jinyoung so hard that jinyoung almost hits the headboard, and jinyoung comes with a startled little gasp. 

jaebeom pauses as jinyoung is still riding the high from it, his eyes foggy, and when jinyoung is still catching his breath, he pistons back in at the same spot - faster this time, his hands pressing jinyoung’s hips down against the bed. 

“oh, fuck, _hyung_ \- “ he’s oversensitive and it shows, blinking rapidly as jaebeom picks up the pace, chasing jinyoung’s gut wrenching warmth and vice like grip. jinyoung has no time to really recover, which is why when he comes next, it’s accompanied by the _gush_ of slick on jaebeom’s cock. 

“damn,” he breathes, kissing jinyoung’s pulse point, “you liked that, huh?” 

“shut up,” jinyoung groans, as if he hadn’t squirted all over jaebeom. it’s enough for jaebeom to halt his hips as his pace grows more and more erratic. he cums abruptly in jinyoung, still deep inside him when he does, the tip of his cock pressing a kiss against jinyoung’s cervix. 

“full,” jinyoung pushes at his shoulder, and when jaebeom shuffles, he blinks. “you’re - are you still hard?” 

jaebeom gives him a lopsided smile, easily reaching down to curl his hands underneath jinyoung’s armpits. he pushes at jinyoung to maneuver him so he’s sitting jaebeom’s lap, on his cock, reaching deeper inside of him. whenever they move, jinyoung feels the sticky slosh of cum inside of him. 

“i may or may not be in rut,” jaebeom professes. “hence the - “ he jerks his hips up and jinyoung keens highly at that, draping his forearms around jaebeom’s shoulders as the other’s hands finder their way to his waist, “ - knotting.” 

“oh,” he sighs. jaebeom pulls out slowly; watching the way his cum drips from jinyoung’s reddened cunt and down his thighs. his cock is still hard, which means that jinyoung is still aroused, so jaebeom feels like it’s completely fine to press his cock back inside. it hurts now, being this hard, and jinyoung is the only thing that makes it better. 

“jaebeom,” jinyoung breathes, throwing his head back at the press of him again. “fuck, _fuck_.”

it’s deeper this way, jaebeom doesn’t have to go at it too hard before he’s slipping into jinyoung more steadily this time, hands over the swell of jinyoung’s ass. jinyoung meets his eyes and purposefully clenches down on him, rolling his hips into a dizzyingly arousing grind. jaebeom pops his knot right then and there, feeling it swell inside jinyoung, locking them both together. it feels good, right. like he could be here all day, just pressing jinyoung against the mattress, filling him up nice and slow. 

“you better clean this up later,” jinyoung mutters sharply at him, before reaching down to kiss jaebeom sweetly. he smells of it too, pleased omega and laundry-warmth. his hand cups the back of jaebeom’s neck, pressing his face against jinyoung’s chest as they’re locked together for the next fifteen minutes or so. jaebeom’s dick already feels sensitive as he shoots load after load inside of jinyoung, some of it spilling out at the edge of where they meet. it’s almost enough to get him rearing again. 

no doubt, when he slips out of jinyoung later, the sight of him will be enough to throw jaebeom right back to where they were before - it always has before, whenever jaebeom’s rut and jinyoung’s heat lines up. 

but right now, he can hear jinyoung’s rapid heartbeat in his chest, he’s warm and solid under jaebeom’s fingers, and he lets jaebeom kiss the sleep away from their bodies, and it’s good. 

**Author's Note:**

> soft dom top jb who is a sucker for anything his jinyoungie wants to do is my kink


End file.
